


[we're gonna] fly

by spookynat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dragon AU, M/M, and the kim family, bts boys don't play a huge role until the end, got this from a dream, jackson has a sad background, oh and they're all separated into families, rated Mature for swearing, taekook might be a thing ???, there's the park family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookynat/pseuds/spookynat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where jackson wang can shift into a dragon and so can im jaebum</p><p>or the dragon au that nobody asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the one where jaebum is found out

It happened when he was ten.

  
His parents were out hunting with some of the other adults of the tribe, so he was left with an older friend of his, Yoongi, and Yoongi’s family. It was a sweltering day, of course it was, so all of the boys were fanning themselves with large banana leaves from just outside the walls of the village. He even remembers the date specifically: August 4th, the day of the death.

  
He hated thinking about it, but since he was trapped in this dungeon for the rest of his life, he may as well reflect.

  
He was messing around with Yoongi’s brother Taehyung, playfully squabbling about some game they had been playing. Taehyung had made some sort of funny remark about Jeongguk, Yoongi’s boyfriend’s brother and Taehyung’s best friend, and the remark had left him laughing to the point of tears. The two adults in the room, Seokjin and Namjoon, watched fondly, because Taehyung was the youngest of the Kim family and could honestly make anyone smile. He had been about to retort with some comment about Taehyung’s love for Jeongguk (because even a blind man could see it) when one of Taehyung’s brothers, Yugyeom, glanced out the window and made a distressed noise from his perch next to Jinyoung. At first, nobody reacted, but then Yoongi’s boyfriend Jimin glanced over, away from Yoongi and out the window, and let out a loud noise before burying his face in Yoongi’s chest. He quickly stood, ready to see what was outside, but Jimin pushed on his shoulders to make him sit. He struggled against Jimin and ended up getting past him, because Jimin was small, but so was he and holy fuck why are the adults back and who are they beating? Then he saw a shock of dark hair and felt a tug in his stomach.

  
He broke the door getting outside and mentally promised the Kim family to repair it after he knew what was going on.

  
“You monster!” This was the first thing he head when he left the home, followed by, “You’re dead, bitch! Dead!”

  
A loud cry left the form on the ground, and when he looked closely, he saw another lump lying lifelessly with its hand in the other’s grasp. He cried out helplessly when he fully recognised the the bodies.

  
“Mom,” he cried in his native tongue. “Dad!” The aggressors looked over at him and sneered.

  
“The monster offspring itself is here.”

  
The next thing he knew, he was being restrained by burning silver around his wrists and the world looked weird and foreign, like he was looking through red cellophane that was folded over in spots. He snarled at the ground, but he wasn’t even sure why he was angry.

  
Then his eyes found the dead eyes of his mother and his anger was reignited tenfold.

  
His teeth snapped at the feet of the nearest person, who jumped away and looked at him in disgust. In the back of his mind, he recognised it as Matthew Choi, one of the Elders, but who gives a fuck because this  _fuck_ just murdered his parents.

  
“We’re sending him into the dungeon, but we can’t do it in front of the whole village if he’s a human. Then they’ll just ask why we didn’t banish him.” A voice rang from a few metres to his left. His head turned at the new voice and he growled, even if he didn’t quite understand them in his angry haze.

  
“Just get him to shift and be done with it,” Elder Nam said disgustedly, kicking at his head with the bottom of his shoe. He nearly bit it off in retaliation.

  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Another Elder strode over to the body of his mother and kicked at it, right in his view. His snarls got louder but to him they got quieter, because all he could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears.

  
“He’s almost completely gone. We just need something else.”

  
“Kill his brother!” It was with these words that he completely lost himself to the red haze, letting himself drown in the memories of his beloved parents and his thirst for their blood.

  
Then, he felt himself falling.

  
The last thing he remembers of that time are the words, “Goodbye, Im Jaebum. May you and your demon family rot.”

  
He shivered now, just thinking about it. He didn’t know what had happened then, but he had woken up in a body much larger than his own, covered in scales and with wings. There were wooden beams crisscrossing above his head and tunnels leading every which way from where he was.

  
It had been five years since then, but he supposed now was as good a time as any to find out where he was and where these tunnels led.

  
After all, he was a dragon, and there was nothing that could defeat one.

  
Right?


	2. the one where jackson meets the dragon

“Remember, Jackson, you can’t go near the dungeon,” Jackson’s friend Mark said, grabbing his hand and, yet again, pulling him away from the hole in the ground. He nodded minutely, gazing into the dark depths of it for just a moment longer before continuing on.   
  
“Why are you so interested in it, anyway?” Mark asked, tugging Jackson towards the only shop in the village, where they were off to get eggs, milk and bread for the day. Jackson glanced back at the hole and shook his head   
  
“What’s down there?” Jackson asked. Of course he knew what was down there. Everyone knew. That didn’t mean he didn’t like hearing the story about it from Mark, who was there to witness the events firsthand.   
  
Mark sighed, clearly not wanting to tell the story, yet he started anyway. “It was about… thirteen years ago, now? This ten year old boy’s parents were suspected of being dragons while out on a hunting trip with some other adults because the others left the two unattended with raw fish for a little while and when they came back, it was cooked. Anyway, the two parents were brought back to the village and killed, right on the street - you know the place?” Jackson nodded, because of course he did. Anyone who knew the story knew where everything happened. “This boy was staying with the Kim and Park families for the day, because they were the only adults left with their, like, six kids, or something like that. The boy, Jack? James? Well, he saw the villagers killing his parents, so he ran from the house and went completely nuts, like nearly killed two Elders, nuts. He bit off Elder Choi’s leg! Anyway, they knew that he was a dragon after he shifted into one and he was thrown into the hole in the middle of town. They throw down few scraps every single day to feed it, but nobody has heard from the dragon since.”   
  
“Don’t you think it’s kind of harsh, how they just killed his parents and threw him in the hole just because they were dragons?” Jackson asked, stopping in the middle of the road. Mark ushered him to one side so he wouldn’t get run over by any rushing villagers, and lowered his voice to reply.   
  
“That’s why we’re not supposed to tell anyone, remember?” Mark was whispering, looking around suspiciously at the people nearby. Kim Yugyeom and Park Jinyoung were just up the road with Choi Youngjae, Elder Choi’s son, and when Jackson accidentally caught Yugyeom’s eye, the younger boy waved enthusiastically. Mark swore in his own native tongue when the boys then made their way over, Yugyeom dragging Jinyoung with Youngjae following wearily.   
  
“Jackson! Mark!” Yugyeom called cheerily, foregoing any form of formalities with the two. Of course he would, he’s Yugyeom, the only teenage boy in the whole village who only respects people more than five years older than him. Jinyoung smiled politely at his elders while Youngjae looked at the two wearily. Jackson couldn’t blame him; they  _were_ standing underneath a tree, directly next to a small shop where the owner was eyeing them curiously, wondering if they were going to buy anything. Jackson smiled sheepishly at the owner and grasped Mark’s and Yugyeom’s wrists, gently pulling them over to a courtyard area where there were some kids playing.   
  
“Why are you standing near the shops so suspiciously?” Yugyeom asked, oblivious to the look Jinyoung and Mark exchanged. Jackson just smiled at the younger kid and made some bullshit excuse.   
  
“Jackson, you know Youngjae-ssi, right?” Jinyoung asked, motioning to the Elder’s son. Youngjae continued staring at Jackson as if Jackson had killed someone in his family, so Jackson smiled at Youngjae.   
  
“Nice to meet you, Youngjae-gakha.” Jackson bowed, a full ninety degrees to Youngjae. He heard Mark and Jinyoung exchange some murmurs before he stood back up to see Youngjae  _smiling_ .   
  
“It’s my father that’s the Elder, not me. I’m not any sort of High Official, so there’s no need to address me by that title.”   
  
“But it’s the proper -”   
  
“Call me Youngjae-ssi!”   
  
Jackson was uneasy about the exchange, but nodded anyway. “Alright, Youngjae-ssi.”   
  
The ground rumbled softly beneath them. Jinyoung grabbed Yugyeom’s arm.   
  
“There’s the dragon again,” Mark sighed, sitting on the grass. Jackson looked at him oddly and sat down beside him, looking out at the villagers running around the shop area.   
  
“How do you know that’s the dragon, and not an earthquake?”   
  
Mark grinned at him. “Because if you listen closely, you can hear the sad noises from below ground. It’s difficult not to hear, honestly.”   
  
“I just can’t believe we still have that thing in the village,” Youngjae commented disgustedly, throwing a look at the hole in the ground. Jackson didn’t say anything, but he felt a wave of protectiveness flow through his body for the dragon. It wasn’t his fault he was what he was.   
  
“It’s fine, Youngjae,” Jinyoung was the one to speak before Jackson could. “He hasn’t done anything in a long time, and the meat from below is starting to smell. He very well may be dead.”   
Jackson felt a pang in his heart, but barely refrained from doing anything.   
  
Someone was then jogging up to the five, an older gentleman Jackson recognised as Elder Nam.   
  
“Hi guys,” the Elder smiled at them, slowing to a stop just to the side of Yugyeom and just behind Jinyoung. “Eldress Kang is holding a community meeting near the dungeon, and everyone is required to be present. Can you be there in a few minutes?”   
“We’ll be there, Elder,” Mark replied, glancing around at the younger boys. They nodded in agreement, so Elder Nam left with a smile.   
  
“We better go,” said Mark, who stood and looked down at Jackson.   
  
  
  
“Today, we commemorate the ten year anniversary since the dragon,” Eldress Kang spat, slamming her foot down on the wooden beam she was standing on, “was imprisoned. Ten years ago today, the Elders made an agreement to kill the dragon after ten years time had passed for wreaking havoc on our town and making our people live in fear. Today, we kill the dragon!” Cheers rang through the crowd and Jackson scowled. How could they just be so satisfied to take a life? Is this mob mentality?   
  
The Eldress moved off of the wooden crossbeams and accepted an axe from Elder Choi. He and the other three elders, Nam, Tang and Yun, sat on large, plush chairs, made by the one seamstress in the village who had the knowledge to make something so comfortable. Elder Choi then made direct eye contact with Jackson and smirked at the boy’s furious gaze.   
  
Eldress Kang then stepped back onto the crossbeams and stood directly in the centre, proudly showing off the axe she held over her shoulder. “To kill the dragon, I will be cutting down two of the crossbeams so that there is an area in which our archers can shoot down into. They will thus strike the dragon and the dragon will die!”   
  
The crowd watched in fascination as she hefted the axe over her shoulder and took aim. Then she swung –   
  
And was met with falling into the hole as claws ripped the beams apart and sent chunks of wood flying. The Eldress’ scream rang out above the crowd, silent with horror, until it was cut off as her body hit something. Jackson and Mark met gazes and the crowd began screaming, running back to their homes.   
  
The Elders were the first ones to leave, quickly jumping behind their chairs and running into their homes to grab their things.   
  
“Please make your evacuation from the village as safe as possible!” Voices rang above the screams as people grabbed their children and their valuable belongings before streaming to the gate of the village. People filed out quickly as the dragon came zooming out of the dungeon. Jackson, still stuck in place near the hole, looked up at it.   
  
It was a beautiful bright red colour, with scales gleaming orange and gold in the light. The large eyes, gold in colour and amber in reflection, gazed directly at Jackson, blinking largely before the dragon moved on, apparently looking for someone. Jackson heard cries of horror as the dragon circled in the sky over the fleeing villagers, gold eyes glancing at each and every face. Large golden brown horns swerved away from the forehead of the dragon and leathery black wings held him airborne. The beautiful dragon let out a loud cry, not of anger but of pain, and flew directly at some of the huts in the village, destroying them. On his rampage, Jackson realised that he was causing tons of damage to Elder Choi’s hut, but he was leaving the Park hut and the Kim hut completely intact. He then soared back into the sky, his black and red wings catching the air current so he could hover in the path of the sun as furious eyes stared down at the villagers.   
  
The lovely leathery wings suddenly folded against the dragon’s back as he went into a dive at one of the fleeing villagers. His tail swung around, catching on the gates of the village and bringing them crashing down mere metres away from the villager in the back, someone Jackson recognised as Park Jimin.   
  
Jackson started and looked around himself in panic, noticing that there was nobody left in the village. He then ran behind a hut for a bit of coverage before shifting forms.   
  
Jackson himself was a dragon, an earth elemental with deep green skin and shimmering greens and blues in his scales. His nails in dragon form were black and the undersides of his wings were dark brown in reminiscence of his element. His eyes were large, one dark green and the other a brown with flecks of gold nestled around the centre.   
  
Jackson didn’t have firm control over his larger form, but he certainly tried. His body shot off of the ground, speeding to where the large golden red dragon was terrorising his fellow villagers.   
  
Jackson swerved around in front of the red dragon and hovered there, staring directly at the other until he finally looked up from Elder Choi.   
  
‘ _Leave_ ,’ Jackson heard a voice ring in his head. It was kind of high but still rumbled, almost like a purr. ‘ _You have no business being here.’_   
  
‘ _Nor do you, captured dragon,_ ’ Jackson replied, watching the eyes of the other widen. ‘ _Leave here. There’s a meadow ten kilometres from here, in the north. Go there. I will calm the villagers and then come find you.’_   
  
The red dragon stared Jackson down, not trusting him, but he then flew away, into the north. Jackson flew down closer to the villagers, landing a few metres away from the group. One of the Elders, Elder Tang, looked up at him in fear, but Jackson made no move toward the humans.   
  
“Who are you?” Elder Tang asked him. Jackson looked among the humans and, seeing nobody injured, took flight again and made his way north, leaving his village behind in favour of the beautiful red dragon.   



	3. the one where jackson and jaebum meet

Jackson landed softly beside the curled up red dragon. They were in the meadow and the other dragon was staring at him over the curve of his tail wearily, like Jackson brought him away from the village only to privately kill him.  
  
He decided to shift back. His bones popped and muscles contorted with a brief flash of pain before he was back in his human form, complete with a light shock of hair and no clothes. Jackson sat on the soft grass, completely aware he was naked but doing nothing to hide. He wasn’t ashamed.  
  
The dragon seemed to calm slightly by Jackson’s display by shifting into a human as well.  
  
_Fuck,_ he was built.   
  
Deep black hair fell over thin brown eyes, narrowed and showcasing two tiny moles on his eyelid. He was looking at Jackson suspiciously, crossing his arms and probably making his muscles jump out on purpose.  
  
What the fuck.  
  
“I’m not going to do anything to you, so you can calm down,” was the first thing Jackson said. The other was suspicious and backed away slightly, looking like he was getting ready to run at any second.  
  
“And how do I know that?”  
  
“I haven’t done anything to you yet, have I? I led you here, away from the people who were going to kill you.”  
  
The other dragon seemed to think it over for a second before _finally_ settling into the grass. “My name is Jaebum.”  
  
“Jaebum? As in Im Jaebum?” Jackson asked. Jaebum nodded and let his hair fall over his eyes. It was pretty short for someone who had spent ten years in a dungeon. How had he figured out how to cut it?  
  
That didn’t matter.  
  
“What happened to my family, after I was thrown in that pit?” Jaebum asked.  
  
Jackson shifted uncomfortably. “They were… killed.”  
  
Jaebum let out a heavy breath. “Because of me?”  
  
“No! No, of course not!” Jackson launched himself forward and grabbed Jaebum’s hand. Jaebum looked startled for a moment before grasping Jackson’s hand slightly tighter, curling his fingers around his warm palm. “They were only killed because the villagers were suspicious of them being dragons.”  
  
Jaebum let out a bitter laugh. “They weren’t dragons. Sure, they could do magic like me, but that doesn’t mean they were dragons. I was the first in my family, made from a product of a powerful witch conducting experiments on a human and impregnating my mother with a dragon egg. That’s how I was born, through the absorption of a dragon embryo into a human body. That’s why I can shift into a human, why I have a human form.”  
  
“I was born to a dragon and a human,” Jackson said to keep the conversation going. “My mother left my father as soon as I was born, because she couldn’t deal with keeping the secret of my existence. I wasn’t supposed to be born, so my mother left the village to have me, and I came back on my own. I was raised as an orphan, adopted by my father.”  
  
“That’s harsh,” Jaebum replied, clasping his other hand around Jackson’s. Jackson grinned widely and pulled his hands away, moving back.  
  
“But it’s okay,” he said. “I’ve gotten used to it. People look down on me, but I have friends who love me for who I am, so it doesn’t matter to me anymore.”  
  
Jaebum looked down at his hands and seemed to think about something for a moment.  
  
“I’m grateful you got me out of the village,” he finally said. He was still looking at his hands. “I wasn’t expecting for there to be another dragon. I was ready to die,” his eyes lifted and met Jackson’s, “but not without a fight. That’s why I brought down the beams, brought down Eldress Tang.”  
  
“She was a bitch anyway,” Jackson grinned. “Besides, if you killed her, then that just means someone else will take her spot.”  
  
“I didn’t kill her,” Jaebum revealed. “She fell onto my back, then I lowered her to the ground. She’s fine, just unconscious.”  
  
Jackson stared at the prisoner for a few moments.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing, it’s just amazing how even after all these years, you still don’t wish for the deaths of these people.”  
  
“Oh, I’m wishing for the deaths of a few.” Jaebum’s demeanour grew dark. Jackson backed a little further away. “Elder Matthew Choi was the one who accused my parents of being dragons. I wasn’t there, but Youngjae came to me during the night and told me.”  
  
“Youngjae did?” Jackson was surprised. This didn’t seem to be the Youngjae he had met earlier, who had only expressed hatred toward the dragon in the pit.  
  
Jaebum smiled softly. “Yeah, it was Youngjae. He’s been coming to me for years, talking to me during the night and declaring hatred for me during the day. I could hear it all the way down there.”  
  
“How deep is it?”  
  
“Maybe fifty metres? There are tunnels in all directions, too. That’s how I survived for all of those years. I would leave during the day, find food and drink, then come back during the night when there are patrols on and when Youngjae snuck out to the pit at four in the morning, when there are no guards.”  
  
Jackson blinked. “Tunnels? Why didn’t you just leave, if you could escape every day?”  
  
Jaebum smiled sadly. “I thought they had my family for all these years, so I didn’t leave. I knew my parents were dead, but I didn’t know about the rest of my family, but since you’ve said they’re actually dead, I don’t have any reason to go back. I’ve broken free.”  
  
Jackson was about to commit non-sequitir, but he had to ask. “What elemental are you?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Elemental? What kind of dragon are you? What element do you descend from, relate to the most?”  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
Jackson grinned and lifted his hand, palm up. Jaebum looked at him oddly, but Jackson focused on his hand and stared at his palm, centring his energy in his palm until a small rock crystallised, hovering steadily just above his palm.  
  
“This is what I mean. I’m an earth elemental, which means I have complete control of anything having to do with rock and dirt. Do you really not know what element you are?”  
  
“I was raised by witches, and then in a dungeon for the last ten years. Of course I don’t know what element I am,” Jaebum replied incredulously. Jackson stared at him for a moment, floored, before leaning forward and grasping his hand. He held Jaebum’s palm upwards and studied it for a moment, completely ignoring the look Jaebum gave him.  
  
“Focus your energy into your palm. Imagine you are holding something in your hand. Close your eyes.” Jaebum closed his eyes and held his palm flat, as if he was holding a cube flat on his palm. Soon enough, the weight lessened significantly and he had a small flame in his hand.  
  
“Fire, I guess,” Jackson finally said, staring down at the rock. “I think your element is fire. Try thinking of the fire growing steadily larger , but still contained in the palm of your hand.”  
  
Jaebum stared down at his hand, focusing, and soon enough, the flame grew larger and larger until they were nearly engulfed in an inferno, before Jaebum let the element dissipate and they were left standing in the meadow.  
  
“Fire, then.”  
  
“How did you know I could do that?” Jaebum asked, letting his hand fall to rest in his lap.  
  
“You’re a dragon, I’m a dragon. I was just assuming that all dragons could sort of do the same things, especially because you could also fly.”

“Of course dragons can fly. What else would the wings be for?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this prologue is so short yikes I wrote it in about an hour


End file.
